Death To Sweet Fatality
by Uchiha.Sam
Summary: Haruno Sakura has always got on a certain boys' nerves. Most likely more than just him. He wasnts to kill her so badly, but can he? Drabble. Character Death.


[Death To Sweet [Sakura Fatality [Drabble

The clouds in the village of Konoha were clean and clear on that day. Everything was nice and quiet, well, that's what was going through most people's minds at the time, however. Not everyone was enjoying the scenery on that day.

March 28th, Haruno Sakura's birthday... What a lovely occasion. **NOT**. At least not to a certain raven-haired boy who was currently spending his time avoiding her. He quickly turned a corner, ignoring wincing at the shrill cry of the teenaged girl.

"Sasuke--! Kun...?" The pink haired girl slowed to a walk as her eyes darted around the area, searching for the un-mistakable raven-haired boy of her _**dreams**_.

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, careful not to make it too loud. Why couldn't she just **die**? Having her dead would free Sasuke from 3/4 of his problems. Yes, _she_ took up that much space. It'd make his life a whole lot easier, that's for sure.

_Click_

**Kill**

Sakura

Dead

No more problems 

Easy

_**Free.**_

Sasuke's usually calm eyes widened slightly as a sadistic smirk formed its way onto his lips. He could just _kill_ Sakura. How simple? Hold that thought though...

He couldn't just physically kill her. 

"Too much evidence." Sasuke whispered to himself. 

_Click_

He couldn't just give up at physical. There had to be some sort of internal drug or _herb_ that would kill her. This wasn't Naruto we were talking about either. Tsunade had to've trained Sakura to sniff out things like that. It would also have to wear off quickly. It couldn't just stay there forever. 

These questions irked Sasuke. He was just trying to kill her, was that so hard?

Okay, maybe it was but you get the point. 

"Hn." He clenched his fists in aggravation.

It wasn't that easy of a process either. He had to research, obtain whatever it was he needed, get Sakura and oh, don't forget drug her. Sasuke also couldn't just go in and ask about deadly poisons. Like that wouldn't raise suspicions. He could imagine it now.

_In Sasuke's mind_

"May I see some books on deadly herbs?" 

"Nande?"

"I have found a new interest in poisons and wish to research them."

"Sorry, we're not able to fulfill that request."

- -Back to reality- -

Ugh, what would he do now?

Screw it.

He was a ninja for god's sake! He wasn't going to let some door keep him from killing that annoying bitch the girl he'd hated since childhood.

Sasuke found his way to the medical head in Konoha. They weren't smart enough ones to use security camera's, just guards. Oh haha, what a joke.

_'Sharingan.'_

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson. Three comma-like dots surrounded a coal pupil.

"Hey what're you--"

_Thud_

The sound of bodies hitting the floor was heard for a faint second. Sasuke smirked as he merely stepped over the bodies.

The whole building seemed to be dedicated to just medicines and herbal things. To put it simply, Sasuke wasn't interested. He needed to find some sort of information room.

**Bingo.**

Off to one of the many doors, one was labeled _'Cures and Toxins'._ That was what Sasuke needed. It was a room filled with _Cures_ and **TOXINS**.

_'Hmmmm...'_

Sasuke got into the locked room quickly with a senbon that was conviently in a holster. The door swung open before Sasuke swiftly went inside and locked it back up. Oh what a genius Sasuke was. It was about time he used his brain anyway. 

The room was dark and filled with old books and rather new jars. Sasuke quickly began flipping open books.

_Cyanide._

_A person is unconsious within a minute... Dies from oxygen deficiency... For internal death a solid, sodium cyanide is used... Kept in jars... They are mined from ore... Death will be accomplished in two hours or more..._

That was what Sasuke would use. It was the **perfect** drug. Now, her death wouldn't be ironic with herbs but it sure would be an interesting one. Oh, wait, he forgot one...

_Faint smell of almonds._

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked himself.

Seriously, what kind of drug had the smell of almonds...?

_'That shouldn't be hard to do... food would have to be internal... birthday... __**CAKE**_

Sasuke smirked in cocky successful joy. He would kill that pest with a birthday cake. How nice. Now to find the jar that was supposedly labeled _'Sodium Cyanide'_.

"Perfect." Sasuke's finger landed on one of the many jars. The substance was barely recognizable but he figured it was in fact, the drug he was looking for. _Or_ it was cocaine. Either one.

Everyone knows Sasuke would've sniffed it to tell which it was, but, our little Sasuke was feeling smart today and decided to 1. Go against drugs. and 2. Not mess with death.

-

Sasuke found his way to a good-looking bakery.

The shelves were lined with decorations and sweets.

A certain _pink_ cake caught the young Uchiha's eye. Though he hated sweets, he figured that one would be good enough. It was layered anyway, which meant he could take it apart then put it back together.

"May I help you with something?" The voice sounded just like Sakura's. It irked Sasuke but he decided to ignore it.

"What?" He snapped, proceeding to turn and glare at the girl.

"May I help you with something." Unfazed, she attempted to ask again, through gritted teeth and a smile happiness not evident on her face.

-

Sasuke smirked to himself as he left the poor _bitch_ to wallow in self-pity. According to Sasuke, she was _"A bitchy brat who looked like a whore in that tiny dress of hers."_ Oh boy, that ended up in the result however, of Sasuke getting a free cake and pleased with the fact he had ruined yet another, teenagers day. He was on a roll today, maybe it would continue.

Sasuke quickly made his way home, as he entered, he quickly set the cake down and placed his other _items_ on the table. He sighed realizing the task wouldn't be quit as difficult as he worst case but still not far from easy.

"Hn." Sasuke began to tamper with taking the cake apart.

-

Over Around an hour later Sasuke had taken the cake apart successfully. 

Now for the good part.

_Putting the __**icing**__on__ the cake_, as one would say. But that wasn't the case here. It was more... _Putting the __**cyanide**__in__ the cake._ And that, was exactly what Sasuke did. Or tried to do.

Careful not to risk dying inhale the toxin, Sasuke sprinkled the crack cyanide on the thin layer of icing that was smothered craftily in the center of the cake. It was almost like the creamy white icing absorbed the nice deadly drug. Well, one may not call it a drug, in fact, Sasuke considered it a pest control.

Once he was satisfied, Sasuke placed the top layer of the cake gently on top before sticking the almonds on like glue. Therefore, Sakura wouldn't be suspicious about the almond smell that was now radiating off the fatal dessert.

His masterpiece was **complete**. Correction, Sakura's fate was complete, a done deal.

-

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke had finally caught up to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" 

He tried his hardest not to cringe in disgust. Instead, he twisted his facial features into a demented smile.

"I have something for you." Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth. 

Oh, this took all he had. It was so nerve-racking for him too. _What if something went wrong? What if someone walked by and tried to save her?_ These questions never once crossed Sasuke's small mind.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, what is it?" She asked while making her way closer to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes.

This pushed him to his limits but the thought of her dead and out of his life forever made him re think taking a kunai out then and there and slicing her annoying head off and watching the severed head roll to the ground, blood drenched and a look of shock forever gracing its visage.

"You'll find out. Follow me." He grunted while proceeding to begin walking towards the dense forest.

Once Sasuke had found a comfortably dim spot with the little light there was shining through the treetops, he sat down, followed by a nervous Sakura.

"W-why are we here?" She asked in a voice that could barely be considered a whisper.

Soon enough that voice of hers would be heard no more.

_'You just wait.'_

"I made a cake for you." Sasuke held out a box for her.

"Oh! That's so thoughtful Sasuke-kun!" She gladly accepted the box. 

_Cricket Cricket_

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Sasuke snapped.

"I would, but I'm not hungry right now." Sakura grinned.

**What?**

That sure wasn't a good sign. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to eat the cake and fall over dead. That was what Sasuke was hoping for. Instead... instead she just decided not to eat it!? 

"B-but It's really delicious, you should at least take a bite."

Yes, a bite. That would at least be enough for her to coil over and die. Just that small amount. Sure the more the merrier faster but Sasuke couldn't complain, as long as that tedious load labeled Sakura would be thrown into the rivene where it should've been from birth.

"That's sweet but I'm on a diet." She blushed.

Sasuke twitched, he was losing his patience naturally but _naturally_ kept his emotions in check.

"How about if I cut you a piece?" Sasuke leaned in and smirked.

Most girls would have fallen over and fainted. Sakura however was **most girls**, so she did exactly that.

"Oh Sasuke..." Sakura fainted...

_'WTF...'_

His patience was thinning but he just kept reminding himself It'd be worth it in the end. She would be dead, he would be happy. She would be gone. He could focus. Right, happy thoughts. Just keep thinking happy--

"YES!" A flying object latched itself onto Sasuke.

Instead of sending the object flying the other way, he recognized it and smirked while taking her hands off his shoulders.

"Okay then." He began to cut her a piece.

Why had he taken these precautions anyway? It wasn't like she wouldn't be too caught up in the moment to actually check for poison.

_Buzz_

Wrong. Immediately after he gave her the cake, she narrowed her eyes and took in a whiff of the cake. So she wasn't as dumb as a brick. After she was satisfied with the way it looked and smelled, Sakura took a huge large bite from the pink cake.

"Mmm-"

Sakura stopped in mid-action. She opened her mouth for air but couldn't suck anything in. Nor could she talk. Sakura dropped the cake and began gasping for air, all attempts futile.

On Sasuke's end though, it was like Christmas. Watching her suffer was so sweet. Fatality was written all over that cake and she'd been blind sighted. 

"C-c-c-ca-ca-ca-c-can-can't--" Sakura still kept trying to take in oxygen.

"Breath?" His smirk was genuine. The sadistic smirk glided across his features.

"You." Sakura gasped.

She was quickly loosing consciousness and she still was gasping for the air that never graced her lungs that craved it. This death was one she deserved, slow and painful.

"I what?" He acted innocent, enjoying the glorious moment. 

"Bastard." Sasuke smirked at her **final** choice of words.

_Thump Thud_

Being who he was, Sasuke allowed Sakura to both fall on the log she _was_ sitting on and then the cold ground.

All the air she had was slowly leaving her body. The system she needed to live was slowly failing. In her _'slumber'_, Sakura writhed and shook violently on the ground. In that painful sleep of hers, sweat trickled down her forehead, her teeth were gritted in pain. Every movement she made letting the poison seep through every one of her veins.

Sasuke watched all of this with great pleasure, a smirk never leaving his face. She would be long dead by morning and that was just too soon. The suffering she felt was that only the devil deserved. In many's opinion, she didn't deserve this, especially not on her birthday. Such a shame.

-

The leaves rustled as a shadowy figure faded in the moonlight. Through the window inside, a cold body lay in a deep slumber that was never to be awakened. She had not survived through the ordeal and now she lay dead in her own bed. No one would suspect a thing. The body was aired out and no traces of the drug were left. Would anyone really miss her? Even being who she was no one really considered her all that great. Except for Naruto that is. He may miss her, but there were more fish in the sea, as one may put it. There were better people than her anyway.

Sasuke was happy that day though. Bitter sweet wasn't even the word. The bitter part didn't exist there. There was no regret or pain felt anywhere in Sasuke's body, only a serene and tranquil aurora to be felt around his body. It was an eternal bliss from something like a drug only permanent. The feeling caused Sasuke to smirk as he lay in bed that night, news was awaiting to be found in the morning, the dead body of a kunoichi from Konohagakure. The feeling sent Sasuke in a peaceful state already. It was going to be one of the best moments in time ever; the reported death of the pest that once complicated his life.


End file.
